


Мы всегда рядом

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cделано на восемнадцатую неделю (третью третьего сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» на дайри за Ханну Аббот |  at the Duelling Club fest on diary.ru.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Мы всегда рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 600х600  
> Форма: тумблер-коллаж (+коллажирование в третьем фрейме)  
> Исходники: [1](https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/744/1*N2Qk7UwovJzOzbnV-qca6w.jpeg), [2](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-BHJIs0Y63Q4/VWRKNcu21uI/AAAAAAAALr0/EyFYnbJxcXE/s1600/6474894897_fa848be011_o.jpg), [3](http://curious-world.ru/images/content/animals/04-2017/plet_rozi/6.jpg), [4](http://epizod.tv/sites/default/files/5425432543542_15.jpg), [5](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7b3bbf459f0d9ba24445bb2a22f27591/tumblr_n4ubzjuMDZ1s0u8zjo1_1280.jpg), [6](https://es.best-wallpaper.net/wallpaper/1680x1050/1709/Pink-roses-blooming-spring_1680x1050.jpg), [7](https://vignette.wikia.no%D1%81ookie.net/harrypotter/images/1/1f/%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%8F_.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140531053932&path-prefix=ru)  
> Примечание 1: AU (Ханна живет и работает в Хогсмиде)  
> Примечание 2: Ханна Аббот — Дав Камерон


End file.
